Beck VS Cuphead
Beck VS Cuphead is SSS42X2's 24th DBX and 9th of Season 2. It features Beck from Mighty No. 9 and Cuphead from the eponymous game. Description These two are known for three things: running, jumping and gunning. Which of these two will have the final shot? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue All Bets Are Off - Cuphead) It was in a casino, a robot named Beck '''was sent to investigate and find the Devil, the man in charge, but when he got to the throne room, he already saw the Devil defeated and someone burning up contracts, this was '''Cuphead. (Cue Record Scratch) Beck: What's going on? Cuphead saw him and turned around. Cuphead: Oh, don't worry, I just saved everyone from the Devil. Beck: Dr. White, what should I do? Dr. White: He doesn't look like someone you can trust. Remember the news flash? ~Flashback~ Beck saw that someone with a cup-shaped head killing anything that was in his way, including the citizens of the city. He then saw that the Devil was the one behind it. ~Flashback End~ Beck: Right, so what's the plan? Dr. White: Just try and snap him out of it, and if that fails, take him out and we'll let the police handle it. Beck: You got it. Cuphead just stares at him. Cuphead: Uh, you okay? Beck points his arm cannon at Cuphead. Beck: I should be asking you that, and you've got a lot of nerve to attack the city. Cuphead: Wait, what? This is probably a big misunderstanding. (Cue Allies Obstruct - Mighty No. 9) Beck: We'll see, when you're behind bars! Cuphead just shrugged and got ready. Cuphead: Guess he won't leave without a fight. They both got ready to fight. Phase: Run, Gun & Fun! HERE WE GOOO! Beck jumps up and fires off his arm cannon, but Cuphead dodges and fires off his Peashooter, which causes Beck to step back a little. They both walk toward each other, both shooting pellets of energy at each other, all shots connecting and disintegrating, but when they got to each other, Beck equips Frozen Liquid and fired one ice blast after another, but Cuphead dodges all of them, except one which freezes his leg in place, allowing Beck to deal a nasty combo before sending Cuphead back with an ice beam and into a wall. Beck then dashed into him, causing the wall to break and Beck gaining additional damage on Cuphead, leaving him dazed. Beck then equipped Electric Seed and blasted electricity at Cuphead, who just slapped them all down with his parry. He then fired the Spreadshot, Lobber and Roundabout, hitting Beck from all corners, but then Beck gets in front of Cuphead and punched him, then they point their weapons at each other. Beck then sees a portal behind Cuphead. Beck: You finished yet? Cuphead: I'm just getting started! (Cut Music) Beck then kicked Cuphead out of Inkwell Hell and into the portal, which led to a sea, causing Cuphead to fall into it. Beck then appeared, equipped with the Gyro Boomerang, and is seen flying over the sea. Beck: It's over. Suddenly, Beck is shot from behind, revealing Cuphead in a plane. (Cue Chūnin Exams Preliminaries ~ Qualifiers - Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2) Cuphead started to fire multiple bombs and bullets, but Beck simply dodges all of them and fired the boomerang at Cuphead, who dodges, but gets hit when it comes back, but before he went down, he transformed into a bomb, hitting Beck and blasting him far away. Cuphead then followed him, which led into a nearby city, causing Beck to fall and hit a building. Cuphead lands on the ground. They both stare each other down and run. (Cue Final Valley - Naruto: Gekito Ninja Taisen! 4) They clash and attack each other with blinding speed until Beck uses Reflect Shoot to stun Cuphead. He then uses Remote Cannon and shot 10 bombs around Cuphead before detonating them, sending Cuphead into the air. He then equips his MegaXel Form and fired a massive rainbow beam, sending Cuphead down and bruised. Beck then equipped ReXelection: Brandish, and ran at Cuphead, who used Super Art II, making himself invincible. Beck tries to slice Cuphead, but to no success. He then spun around in a circle, slicing Cuphead multiple times, but to no effect. Cuphead then created an explosion around Beck, sending him back. Beck then equipped Frozen Liquid once more and fired, but nothing came out, and Beck realized that he ran out of ammo. Beck then used Strong Charge and rushed at Cuphead, who used Super Art I to slow Beck down. Beck then shots Beck, stunning him and then jumping onto Cuphead. He equipped Fire Explosion and charged up with determined eyes, ready to end the fight. Cuphead was running low on options until he dashed and disappeared behind Beck and then used Super Art III to send Beck sky high. Beck was fully charged and dived toward Cuphead, who charged a shot and fired. The shot hit Beck, causing his charged attack to react. Beck: Oh shoo- (Cut Music) Before he could finish, an explosion was seen in the sky. KNOCKOUT! The smoke from the explosion subsided as nuts and bolts appeared from the sky, remaining what was left of Beck. Cuphead sighed and saw a portal, walking back to Inkwell Isle. DBX! Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Indie themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Robot vs Non-Robot Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant